1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy or plaything that includes at least one component which has a central part and a peripheral part which surrounds said central part and which has a small thickness in comparison with the thickness of said central part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toys or playthings of this kind, for instance in the form of a bell that includes an integrated skirt-like part of comparatively small wall thickness, are known to the art. Two or more such bells may be included as components in a toy for babies or infants, where each of the bells is connected to a bite-friendly ring for instance by means of a band to form a rattle or a so-called roof in the form, e.g., of a disc whose thickness decreases towards the disc periphery and from which the bells hang when the disc is, in turn, hung from a cord or line stretched between the sides of the hood of a baby carriage, or perambulator, or from the sides of a cot. Toys and playthings of this kind are advantageous, inter alia, for training the vision and gripping ability of babies, or infants, and are very popular both with parents of babies and older people, especially when the toys are made of wood. However, certain load tests carried out on such toys and playthings have shown that they could break into pieces that are small enough to be swallowed by a baby, therewith causing injury to the child or causing the child to choke.